It Started Out Simple
by KittyAdaigo
Summary: What happened... my version, after once upon a crime. Sorry if the Caskett is OOC... I tried! K for now... May turn T or maybe M later... Probably not though...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my Name is Kitty and this is my first Castle Fan fic. I kinda have been lurking on FanFiction for a while... Reading... but this idea came to me when i started thinking about how many opportunities Caskett had to get together. Keep in mind I own absolutely none of this, except for my grammer and spelling errors. I wish I did own castle, but i dont. Please review... I have a couple more Ideas and I want to know what you think! Thanks!**

It started out simple- Chpt 1

'Oh my gosh,' Richard Castle thought, 'Katherine Beckett is holding my hand.' His mind drifted from his mothers play to what was happening otherwise... Kate was holding his hand. His hand! He felt the warmth of her hand seep into his own. The room felt a bit warmer than it was a few seconds ago. He didn't even hear the play anymore, he was too focused on the extraordinary woman in front of him, holding his hand. She was focused intently on his mother, and he on her. What was going on in her mind? He would give anything to know what was going on in her mind... Did she know what he said to her on her nearly deathbed? Did she love him as well? Was this hand thing going to be pushed aside like all of those other moments? There were so many times he wishes that what had ended differently.

"Castle, clap!" she whispered to him, snapping him out of his musings.

"Right! Yes! Clapping for the star!" he clapped, still distracted.

His muse rolled her eyes, in a very Beckett-y way, that being one of the things he loved about her. His mother took a bow and exited the room with a flourish. Alexis came over to him and kissed him good night. The stage man, came over and shook his hand, and left.

It was the two of them now, a writer and his muse. Castle turned to his partner, and asked, "would you like some coffee or something Beckett?"

She nodded her head, smiling slightly, "That would be great, thanks."

He left to go retrieve their coffee, the symbol of their affection. It was their special way of saying 'Hello, beloved,' without saying a word. It was all their love contained in a cup. He took two cups out of the cabinet, and slowly poured the coffee. He stirred the ingredients just the way she liked it; grande skim latte, with two pumps of sugar free vanilla. He had been bringing her coffee forever now, and yet...

"Something on your mind, Castle?" she asked as he gave her the coffee. She knew he was thinking about something, she always knew. She seemed to know everything, from when he was in danger to when he was thinking about something. Her sparkling green eyes gazing into his blue ones.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the case," he lied.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Castle," she started, "You're lying."

"What! No!"

"Castle, I've worked with you long enough to know that you are lying. What's up?" she asked as she brought the coffee to her mouth.

"You held my hand," he blurted. Beckett immediately spit out her coffee in shock.

"W-what? that came way out from left-field."

"You, um, held my hand."

"Yeah, I guess I did..." she furrowed her eyebrows like she always did when she was concentrating really hard, "And?"

"I don't know! It just caught me off guard!"

"Castle, I've held your hand before."

"Still, it still caught me off guard." the unsaid words were, 'like every other time.'

"Rick," she used his first name, it sent chills down his spine, as it was hardly ever used. She only used it when she was angry, or when there was something important happened. "What about this time caught you off guard? You never were 'caught off guard' before."

"Well..." he paused. "That's a rather complicated question with a rather long complicated answer..."

"I've got time," she set her coffee down and crossed her arms. Beckett was going to get an answer, no matter what.

"Do I have too?" Castle whined.

"Castle," she said, using her 'cop voice' as he called it, "Tell."

"Um... Well..."

"Castle!"

"What?"

She used the Beckett glare that made him, and most criminals, squirm. There was an awkward silence, when Castle began to speak again.

"I don't want to push you until your wall is down, but... Well, there was something, that I had kinda, said, a while ago..."

"Castle, what about my wall? What did you say?"

"You know, the wall that kinda has to do with, er, your mom's case-"

"What does my mom's murder have to do with this? and I thought that you said that we would not talk about it."

"Just listen..." he could see her getting upset.

"Castle! I dropped the case! I am ignoring it! I don't care if it gets solved or not! I just don't want anymore people to die because of it! Not you! Or Esposito, or Ryan! No one else! I have been working for a while now to try and I don't wanna bring it up again! The wall is almost down and I'm not going back..." she was getting angry.

"Beckett! Kate!" He tried to calm her down.

"No, Castle. The case goes too far! Everyone is in danger, including Martha and Alexis! I can't loose another person I care about to this," she trailed off, "Especially you."

Woah! Did she just say what he thought he heard? His muse just sat down on the couch. She looked exhausted. He sat down next to her. She looked at him and he looked at her. "Castle. I wanna go home."

She got up to leave. Castle beat her there. "Just stay here Kate, we can work it out. Stay with me Kate. I... I love you."

She looked at him and froze, 'Oh shiz, bad move PTSD,' Castle mentally kicked himself. Her breathing became more ragged, she was having a panic attack.

"Beckett, Kate," he soothed, "It's just us, in the loft. Just you and me, come on, Kate, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I should have told you." She sat back down on the couch, a tad bit more stiff. "I... I heard you the first time. I remember everything."

She remembered. She remembered, and lied. She lied to his face. His eyes filled with hurt, "Why, Beckett? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know. At first, I was still trying to figure things out. Then, I just wanted to be sure, I didn't know that you still l-lo-, had the same feelings for me," she looked down at her hands.

"I never did stop. I still love you, always," he said their special word. This, paired with the coffee, is a testimony to their love.

"What now then? All secrets are out." she started when Castle bit his lip. "what?"

"Well..."

"What now?"

"You'd, better just see it," he got up and walked to his office. Beckett followed, her eyebrow raised in question. Castle retrieved the remote, and pointed it at the television on the wall. It lit up blue, with Beckett's smiling picture on it. He clicked it again, and more pictures came up, it looked like a murder board.

"Castle... What is this?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"This is your case."

"My case!" Beckett raised her voice. "What? Why? Isn't this EXACTLY what I told you a long time ago not to do?"

"Yes?"

"Then why?" She crossed her arms and glared, obviously not happy.

"I have been trying to put it all together. I don't know really anymore than you... At all I swear!" Beckett was obviously not convinced.

"uh huh..."

"Look, I-I was told that you were, um, shot because he thought it was over. But now he won't send them on you, as long as you don't investigate."

"So you investigate instead? Castle, if they shot me then they will shoot you too. Think of your mom, and Alexis, how will it affect them? I can't go up to them and say, 'I'm sorry, but Castle got shot trying to prevent me from getting shot.' It doesn't work like that."

"I know, I just, I just wanted to give you closer."

"How is you getting killed going to give me closer?"

Well when she put it like that!

"I- I'm sorry..." he sat down on his couch.

"No, Rick," she used his first name again, "Don't be sorry. I don't want to play this 'Who is apologizing to who' game."

"Whom," Castle found himself correcting.

"Castle, don't ruin the moment," she sat down next to him, "You were just trying to protect me. And no one has really ever done that before. It's really sweet, Rick, thank you. Thank you for waiting till I figured everything out. You have waited more than any of my other boyfriends combined. Thank you."

He smiled, "Always."

She smiled back, a real one that reached her eyes. Castle felt as if he could get lost in the smile, it radiated happiness and it was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw. He smiled back. "Say it..."

"Say what?"

"Oh you know what."

She smiled a real, Beckett smile, the light twinkling in her eyes.

"Richard Castle..." she paused for dramatic affect. "I love you."

"Katherine Beckett, I love you too. Always" he leaned in for a kiss, and she leaned in as well. "Always." They met in the middle and Castle brought his hands up to her cheek, caressing it. She moved closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulls her even closer, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. The kiss was different for Castle, it had more of a back story, a long history, and had a special edge because of the fact it was so long coming. It felt even better to finally be with Beckett than he thought it would.

Even for Beckett it was special. She knew from that moment, Castle, or Rick, was her one and done. It felt good, and she realized that they should have done this earlier. She loved him more than she thought was possible.

After a while, the new couple pulled away, with wide smiles spread across their faces. Beckett and Castle looked at each other with new found respect, trust, and love. Love that had been long coming.

"So now what?" asked Kate, his muse, parter, and love.

"I don't know... We have to decided things." He held her close and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Like what?"

"Whom we are gonna tell."

"I think we should tell Lanie, but keep Gates and the boys in the dark for a bit."

"What about family?"

"I don't see any reason why not to tell Alexis, Martha, and my dad?"

"No..."

"Then I don't see a problem..." Beckett smiled at her partner.

"And do I call you Kate or Beckett now?"

"Kate. But Beckett at work. Of course." she gazed at him. "And what do I call you?"

"Whatever you would like," He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Kitten."

"Oh Beckett, that's dirty!" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I thought you liked dirty?"

"I do when it's you..." he kissed her again softly.

The muse smiled. The writer smiled back. They were perfectly happy, gazing into each others eyes, relaxing on the couch, and sharing the occasional kiss.

Rick took her hand and she took his.

"The writer would like to know if his detective is doing anything tomorrow night."

"The detective doesn't think so. Does her writer have anything in mind?"

"The writer wants to know if she wants to go out to dinner."

"The detective doesn't see why not. She will only have paperwork tomorrow..."

"Perfect. 8?"

"Amazing. What should the detective wear?"

"Whatever she would like." Rick smiled.

"I love you my writer-man."

"I love you my detective muse." He kissed her.

And with no guilt on her heart she kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok wow I was surprised by the number of reviews and alerts. Thanks a lot! Here is chapter 2! Please don't expect that it will always be updated everyday. I am a cello player too! In fact this weekend I have another dumb solo thing (-.-) so chapter four may take me a lil bit to write. This is two, and three should be up tomorrow or Friday... Its a little shorter I think... But not every chapter should be a novel of its own! **

**I like the family moment in this one... and the Beckett/Lanie talk. I think you will too! Plus a diary entry from our favorite detective who I really would like to hug right now! Castle had some point in being angry but not THIS angry. And not with "Jacinda" the blond bimbette. Anyways... Here is the chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I was AM... They would have gotten together season 2 finale... I am not. I wish sometimes I was though...**

ISOS- Chpt 2

The detective and writer exited the office hand and hand and were greeted with hugs by Martha and Alexis in the kitchen.

"Hello Richard darling! Oh and Kate! You are still here! Hello..."

"Dad! Detective Beckett!" the redheaded teenager exclaimed. She saw the two of them looking at each other and asked. "Dad? Is there something I should know about?" The writer looked at his muse and said, "Well..."

"We are together now..." the detective finished his sentence.

"Oh wow! Congrats guys! We should celebrate with ice cream. And Detective Beckett? You should tell Lanie before she kills us both."

"I will! And ice cream sounds great thanks!" the detective smiled at her writer. Martha clapped her hands and said. "It's about time Richard! And this time it's a keeper!"

Castle looked at Beckett and smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh Kate! That reminds me!" He ran into his office for a second and emerged with a transcript of a Nikki Heat book. "Here."

"What is this?"

"Frozen Heat."

"Your new book?"

"Yes. First Copy."

"Oh wow, But doesn't it come out in like, the fall?"

"Yeah."

"Rick... I..." Beckett blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what you think."

"I think I can do that." She kissed his cheek. She stuck it under her arm. "Now, how about that ice cream."

"Chocolate?"

"Of course!"

The foursome ate their ice cream. Beckett thought to herself, 'I am the luckiest Richard Castle fan ever. When I read his books, I never imaged that he would become my partner, much less my boyfriend...' She smiled at the thought. 'Richard Castle, my boyfriend...'

Kate Beckett checked her phone for the time. "Oh my! Rick I gotta go!"

"You could just stay here?"

"Sorry Rick. Another day."

"I am here if you need me ok?"

"I know. And one day I will stay, but not today."

"Promise?"

"Always."

"Ok."

The partners kisses goodbye softly and Beckett left the loft.

Castle turns around and opened his eyes wide and smiled.

"Dad, Are you happy?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Castle replied. "Now, to bed with you! And you too mother!"

Meanwhile, the detective made her way out to the car. She shuddered slightly from the cold and smiled to her self. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and put on her black leather gloves. She zipped her vest and climbed into her cruiser. She let out a breath of air. And took out her phone. She dialed an all familiar number and waited.

"Girl you'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early."

"I am writer boys girlfriend!"

"Oooh! Girl! Get your but over here right now. Unless of course you are getting your freak on with writer boy."

"Uh... No?"

"Girl!" she tsked. "Really? Girl, it's been almost four years! Really! Get it on girl! But if you must not, Then get over here!"

"On my way!" Beckett shut her phone and blew out a puff of air. She turned her keys in the ignition and crossed town to Lanie's apartment. She stepped out and entered the building. She raced up the familiar stairs to Lanie's door, but it opened before she could knock.

"Girl you'd better get your butt in here and tell me why you ain't with Writer Boy. Right now."

"Good to see you too Lanie!" she laughed and gave her best friend a hug.

"Now, tell me. What happened?"

"Well..." Beckett started her tale, in detail, about what happened. Lanie squealed with joy when she described the kiss.

"It was the most magnificent first kiss ever. I literally felt like I was melting and he had to hold me up. Lanie... I think he's my one and done. But I don't know if it's too early. Am I rushing into things? Am I going to get my heart broken again? I just don't kno-" Lanie interrupted her.

"Katherine Beckett. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I want you to listen very carefully to me now. Love is an unpredictable thing. You never know what's going to happen. But you love him and I know for a fact that he loves you. So don't over think this girl. You have known him for four years. Chillax. He's head over heels for you, and if he does anything stupid? I have all sorts of scalpels and the boys have guns. You can trust him girl. He has done so much for you already. He saved you from a burning building, and so many other times. He tried so hard to find your shooter girl, you have no idea."

"I know."

Kate rolled her eyes

"Girl, You are going turtle speed. You guys should have been in it two years ago. Kate. Do not over think this. Just go with the flow. You being rational is going to ruin a good thing. I'm not saying you have to jump in bed with him right now, but love is that one thing where you can be irrational."

"But I don't want my heart broken again. I don't want another Will!"

"Castle is not Will. Get that in your head. He's not gonna leave."

Kate sighed. "I know..."

"And again, he leaves? The boys and I will hunt him down."

Beckett smiled. "Thanks Lanie."

Lanie gave her a hug. "All I can say is I am happy for you. And that this should have happened years ago. No joke."

Beckett laughed. "Don't tell the boys though! I want them to have to figure it out..."

"My lips are sealed. Now go home and rest though. You wanna be super rested because you will be up late tomorrow."

"Can you come over though? And help me outfit wise..."

"The great Kate Beckett, needs my help on a date with writer boy?"

"Writer man!" Kate smiled. "And yes Lanie. Yes I do."

"I wouldn't miss it. I will be there." Lanie gave her another hug. "Now go. Rest. And get ready for tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow!"

"Congrats girl! Now leave."

Beckett made her way back to her car. And then she drove back to her apartment. As soon as she got there, she shut her door. She leaned against it and blew out a puff of air. She was having doubts about this again. What if she lost him? What if he died just like her mother? What if he had to move... Like Sorenson? No... She wouldn't think like this. Castle loved her, she loved him. It was good enough. She was not going to over think this and ruin it. Following Lanie's advice, she put away her gun, badge, and mothers necklace. She took off her fathers watch, and put all of her stuff in her fireproof box. As she put it away, she took out her diary. She dated the page. And then began to write...

Who would have thought, my mom being murdered I would have liked Castle's novels. Who would have thought I had stood in line for hours, to have a book signed. That I shook his hand for the first time, and have read that book and traced the signature thousands of times. Who would have thought that I would have to arrest Castle, three times. And that I would receive coffee from him, everyday. That I would kiss him, staged, while I was dating someone else. That we would suffer so much, and nearly die frozen in each others arms. That there would be so many failed I love yous... And Montgomery would be shot. That I myself would be shot, to have Castle tell me he loves me... And for me to pretend for so long, that it would finally come out today. And now I'm dating Richard Castle. It's kinda funny. I went from typical Castle Fan to his girlfriend. And I love this. I love him.

Beckett put her journal back. She heard a 'ping' as her iPhone went off. She saw a text from Castle. 'You still up Kate?'

She quickly replied. 'Yup. What you miss me already Castle?'

'I wish you were here...'

'Oh you'll get tired of me soon enough.'

'I will never get tired of you Kate Beckett.'

'Whatever. Go to bed Castle. *eyeroll*'

'You know I love your eyeroll!'

'Rick!'

'Fine. Until tomorrow my dear detective.'

'Night Rick.'

She plugged in her iPhone and quickly changed into pjs. She brushes her teeth, removed her light makeup and ran a comb through her hair. Then the very tired Katherine Beckett crawled into bed, and had rather... Interesting... Dreams about herself and Mr Castle... Which had been happening for two years now. She had no idea how head over heels she was.


	3. Chapter 3

ISOS chpt 3

The day was long and boring, full of paper work. Beckett and her partner sat side by side, Beckett doing paper work, Castle continuing to just be there, and to get her coffee. He constantly reminded her he was there, by simply putting his hand on her knee. Every time he did thus, she smiled and blushed, and was reminded by the simple gesture that the day was almost over.

Esposito and Ryan also were there, doing there own paperwork, bored and tires. Everytime they looked up, they saw Beckett move her hair behind her ear and smile.

"Yo Ryan," Esposito got Ryan's attention. "What did Castle put in Beckett's coffee this morning? She's all smiley."

"I don't know, should we go ask," Ryan looked again at Esposito and then at Beckett. Esposito shrugged, and at about four o' clock they had almost finished the piece of paperwork they were working on and walked over to Beckett. She was almost done.

"Yo Beckett, why are you all happy today?"

Beckett smiled and put down her pen. "Well, I have a new boyfriend now."

"Who?" Ryan asked

"Wouldn't you like to know? You guys are detectives, see if you can figure it out."

"And Castle? You are cool with this?"

"Well..." He did have some of his mothers acting skills after all... He stuttered. "I-I am happy for her?"

"Well, do you need and excuse to escape tonight?" Ryan asked.

"We can cover for you. We can call you if something happens." Esposito said as she signed the last of her paperwork. She handed it to him.

"Thanks Esposito. See you tomorrow." Beckett grabbed her trench coat and Castle his jacket.

"If she's leaving, there is nothing for me to do... So I will also go..."

"Okay. That's fine." Ryan waved him off. "Whatever."

"See ya." Esposito went to go finish his paperwork.

The two some left, Just like normal days, they didn't even look at each other until they reached the elevator.

Esposito and Ryan watched them from the corners of their eyes. And when the elevator doors closed, they turned to each other.

"Did you see the look Castle kept giving her?" Ryan asked.

"Heck yeah There is something going on between them. We just need to figure out what."

Gates watched from her window, not really sure of what they were saying. Esposito and Ryan seemed normal, but Beckett and Castle seemed different. She went up to Ryan.

"Ryan! What's going on with Beckett and Castle?"

"Nothing Sir,"

"Uh huh..." she looked at him so it would appear she was staring into his soul.

"I am going to go over there. And file these..."

Gates watched him walk off, her eyebrows raised in question.

"So I will see you at 8?" Castle smiled.

"Yes." Beckett smiled. "What should I wear?"

"Something sexy."

"Oh stop. No really."

"Well its a very private, secluded, fancy restaurant, that paparazzi don't normally go to anymore, so whatever you want."

"Ok, I will try..." she smiled.

"You won't have to do much."

"Over flattery will get you nowhere," she smiled.

"Oh really?" he teased. He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace.

"There is no where left to go!" she smiled.

"Oh there is plenty places left to go..."

"Maybe tonight you'll get lucky."

"I have you. That's all I need."

"Awww..." she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Ok well you need to go now I guess."

"Yeah, I have to go shower and change. And in order to do that I have to go back to my place."

"I miss you."

"I haven't left yet."

"I know." Castle gave his muse one last good bye kiss. She smiled and they parted.

When Castle got home, he let out an exasperated sigh. His mother came over and asked "Richard Castle? Nervous for a date? What has the world come to!"

"No mother, I am not 'nervous' I am on edge."

"Why?"

"Because she's Kate Beckett. She is my muse, my partner, and now my love. And I have no idea what I am supposed to do? How does one act on a first date with so much history? How does one act?"

"You act like yourself. Kate didn't fall in love with your image in public... She fell in love with you, her partner, writer, and friend. So be that Richard Castle, be the real you. Because I guarantee that she is asking the same questions."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. Now go shower. You smell." Castle smiled at his mother and went to go get ready.

Somewhere, a few blocks away, Beckett was also getting ready. Lanie sat on the edge of her bed. They were trying to decide, the blue green dress? Or the one he gave her a while a go that was red? From the undercover thing almost four years ago... Had it really been that long?

"Girl hurry up and decide, it's almost ten minutes till your boy gets here!"

"I don't know Lanie! Blue or red?"

"Which has more value?"

"He gave me this one!" Beckett held up the red one, "But this one he's seen me in too!"

"Do you have anything new?"

"There may be one..." she rummaged in her closet. "Here!" she pulled out a lavander dress.

"Try it on!" Beckett ran into her bathroom and put it on. The lavender purple v-neck dress with several sequins in just the right places, was double finger width strapped, knee length but covered enough, like the scar, but left enough for Castle's imagination. She smiled. Lanie called out for her.

"Kate you'd better come out and let me see."

"Coming Lanie!"

"My gosh girl! You look stunning! Writer-boy is gonna melt like a popsicle."

"Writer-man Lanie!"

"Yeah whatever, go put make up on and brush your hair again." The door bell rang. "Oh Kate it's your boy! I can stall him!" She ran to the door.

Kate headed back to the bathroom, put on a little makeup, drank a cup of water, fixed her lipgloss again, and put on earrings. Her father's watch was on her wrist and her mother's ring on a chain on her neck. She smiled and leaned up against the wall. Was she really doing this? Was she going on a date with Cas- Rick? Rick. He was Rick now. She smiled. She was ready. It was time. She slipped on her heels. And entered the main room to see Rick and Lanie having a conversation. As her dress shimmered in the light Castle looked up. His jaw dropped and Lanie smiled. Beckett blushed.

"My goodness. Kate... Wow... You are extraordinary."

"Thanks Cas- Rick..." She smiled.

"My gosh you two are sickening... Go on you... Get on with it already! My goodness it's been long enough already! You two are a walking fairytale... Good lord..." Lanie rolled her eyes.

Castle and Beckett laughed. He hooked his arm with hers. They smiled at each other.

"Ok well, I am gonna go... Girl you'd better call me and tell me how it went." Lanie grabbed her coat to leave. "Be good to her Castle, or the boys and I will beat you."

Castle laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah okay... I will... Always." He kissed Beckett. Lanie rolled her eyes and left. "You smell like cherries."

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"Maybe?"

"You smell nice."

"You too." He took her again and kissed her. She kissed him back as he pulled her in close. They stayed thus for a few minutes until they were breathless. "We were going somewhere?" Beckett asked.

"Right! Here let me!" He helped her with her stylish trench.

"Thanks Rick..." she smiled.

"Shall we go my dear detective?"

"We shall my ruggedly handsome writer!" and with that the couple kissed again and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY**

**I am sooooo sorry! I have been so busy. For one I had to film a movie about the oregon trail, then I had to film a commercial, then I had to write a poetry book, and a memory speech, and I still have 8 chapters of my memoir for creative writing left. I had a cello solo contest, and on a scale of 1-5 1 being best, my quartet got a 1 but I got a 3. So I went all emo for a bit. Then I failed miserably at my piano recital, and then I had other homework but over all I'm just plain sorry! Life got in the way. **

**On another note, Maltara's been doing good. They are the other people I ship. GO COD! Okay that was random, but whatever! And OMG ZOMBIES! MY CASKETT SHIPPER HEART IS GONNA EXPLODE!**

**I also realized I forgot to disclaim the other one. So I will remind you I own nothing but the typos and plot. **

**And because I'm being nice, I am giving you an extra chapter. Kinda because this one is short. And cuz I left this at a cliff hanger. And because I have been leaving you guys hanging recently. So ya. Ready, enjoy, and review!**

**~Kitty**

ISOS 4

Arm in arm, the partners left Beckett's apartment building and entered Castle's car limo thing. Castle leaned over to the driver and whispered the address in his ear. He leaned back and faced Beckett. "Hi."

"Hi. You gonna tell me where we are going?"

"No."

"Fine." She scooted towards him on the seat. She entwined one had with his, and with her other hand she walked up his arm and onto his chest. She smiled watching his eyes widen as her hand gently slid down the seam of his jacket. She heard his breathing stop as she grabbed his tie, and he gasped as She entwined one of her legs with his, he gulped a little. She pulled him forward. She leaned in and rested her forehead on his forehead. She bit her lip and smiled "Now you going to tell me?"

"As tantalizing as that was... No."

She drew little circles on his chest, "You sure Castle..."

"Why my dear Detective I had no idea you could be such a tease!"

"You have know idea Ricky..."

She was driving him crazy and she knew it. She was enjoying driving him crazy for a change. A loving kind of crazy but crazy. Castle decided to try and turn the game around. He pulled her towards him, their legs entwined. He kissed her, gently, but passionately. Beckett's eyes widened, but then she closed them. Castle pulled he even closer, she was sitting on his lap now, but that was okay. Castle's hand went behind her ear, and into her hair. Beckett wrapped her arms around his neck. Without them even noticing the car reached its destination. The driver coughed and the two quickly pulled apart. Beckett blushed, embarrassed. Castle looked down, recomposing himself. "Shall we Kate?"

"Oh why not."

They entered the restaurant and the waiter seated them in the back. Castle ordered wine for both of them.

"So."

"So."

"This was an interesting case."

"Yes it was. And I think it ended excellently."

"Yes it did."

The small talk continued for a while, semi awkwardly, as there was not much romantic talk that could be done in a public setting. They ordered food and ate. Castle and Beckett just looked at each other, smiling.

"Well, the food is good..." Started Beckett.

"Kate?"

"Yeah."

"What did you think when you first met me?"

"That it was worth waiting in line for hours."

"What?"

Beckett pulled something out of her purse. She blushed at the worn state of the book. It had obviously been read hundreds of times. Beckett blushed deeper as she handed the book to Castle. "This is mine. I-I bought it when I was 19, shortly after, anyways. You were there, I had arrived kinda late, as I was shopping with my friends and I saw the sign. I begged and begged but my friends wanted to keep shopping. So I broke off to go get one of your books signed. And I did. I waited hours. I was the last one in line. You smiled and asked what to sign it as, and there you go!" She handed the book to Castle. He opened the book and saw his hand writing. It said:

To Katie, Don't rely solely on the past to finish your story, You can still have a happy ending. Smile. ~Richard Castle

Castle traced the words. He looked back up at Beckett, and suddenly his jaw dropped open. "I remember you!" He exclaimed. "You were the last one. It was in a small little book store on a corner near a dress store and you had dress bags on your arms. You looked sad, and like you were missing something. I wondered about your back story. Your hair was pulled back in a lose bun with a black beret. You had black fingerless gloves, light blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees and brown cargo boots. You also had a purple shirt and a brown mini trench. I remember hoping my book and note cheered you up."

"My mom, loved your books. She read most of them. I never really understood why at first. I didn't really understand until, until she was murdered. They I picked up one of your books, for the first time, and I loved it. Your books were one of the reasons I got over my mom's death. I wrote letters to you, but I never had the courage to send any but one. And that one was on a dare."

"This one." Castle pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"You have my fan letter?"

"I keep the majority of the heartfelt ones. All the creepy ones go away, but the really moving ones I keep. Lately I was going through my box of letters... And I found this. It looked like your handwriting, it was signed Katie and every time I read it it reminded me of you. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before." Beckett took the old paper and looked over it.

Dear Mr Castle,

I just thought I should let you know, that your books helped me a lot. My mom was killed when I was nineteen in 1999. Her killer was never caught. Your books reminded me that everything will be okay in the end... Eventually. Your books also helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life. I'm going to be a detective. Thanks a lot for writing. Your books are amazing!

Sincerely,

Katie

Beckett and Castle smiled and squeezed each others hands under the table. Kate leaned over and kissed his cheek. But they were happy. That was important The meal went quickly, too quickly, but then they were finished, the check was paid, and they got ready to leave the restaurant. But as they left the restaurant, they met two people who they would never want to see again.

"Gina."

"Josh."

"Rick."

"Kate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is as promised! I also promise to only leave at max a week and a half between when I post, unless I am on Vacation. So yurp. Again, I own nothing but my fails, and the story line...**

**I also want to know. Who's worse?**

**Demming, Josh, or Gates if she finds out about Caskett?**

**Please review!**

**~Kitty**

ISOS 5

Kate gasped. What was Josh doing here? And with Gina! W-why? Everything was going so perfectly! And then! Ga!

Rick was having similar thoughts. Gina? Josh? No! Not now! This was the most perfect best date he had ever had and they were ruining it! No! He refused! This would be the best date ever. Kate's grasp on his arm tightened. He pulled her close to him protectively.

"Hello Gina."

"Hello Rick. Hmmm. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be writing as you have a due date in a week?"

"Um... Well..." Rick gulped. "We were just about to leave..."

"You don't have anything written do you."

"Gina! This is not the place for this conversation!"

"Then why don't we take this out side. Josh honey, be back in a minute."

Gina pulled Castle away, away from Kate, and outside of a restaurant.

"Richard Castle what are you doing dating her!"

"I can date whoever I want!"

"Not if you want your image preserved!"

"So what about my image! I don't care!"

"Rick, your playboy image? That's what sells your books. You won't sell anything else wise."

"Not necessarily."

"Yes necessarily!"

"No. The public also likes a man turned honest who settles down and marries the woman he loves."

"She's not your type."

"No. She's perfect."

"She's a detective!"

"Are you trying to mess with my romance life again?"

"No, I am trying to protect your image."

"Maybe I don't care anymore!"

"Well you have to!"

"I don't have to do anything! I hired you! Not the other way around!"

"Well you are stuck with me!"

"Not really."

"Yes you are if you wanna keep writing Nikki Heat!"

That shut him up.

"Fine. But I am not breaking up with Kate to 'Improve my image' because my image is not who I really wanna be anymore."

Gina glared.

"Oh, and on one last note, Kate and I had better not show up in the news anywhere. Ever."

Gina glared more and walked away.

At the same time Beckett was having a hard time with Josh.

"Hey, Josh."

"Hey, Kate."

"So what've you been up to lately?"

"Same old same old. You."

"Yeah. So. You're with Gina now."

"You're with Rick."

"Yeah." Kate saw Rick coming back inside. "Well. It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Kate and Rick finally left the restaurant.

"That was..." Rick began.

"Awkward."

"Yeah. So... What did Gina want?"

"She doesn't like you."

"I don't like her either."

"Me neither."

"Ex-wife thing?"

"Kinda, really she's just not a nice person."

"I know."

"How's Josh?"

"I didn't ask."

"Awkward breakup?"

"Yeah... Espo told me he shoved you into a wall."

"Yeah that was awkward. Josh doesn't like me very much."

"Well at least we know who to not double date."

"Yeah."

"You okay Kate?"

Beckett looked down... "Let's go back to the loft."

"Okay..." Castle took her hand and with the other hand called for his car. Beckett was silent all the way back to the loft.

When they entered the loft, Castle helped Beckett with her coat as she took off her heels. Castle offered her coffee and she accepted. She sat down on his couch in his office. He gave her the coffee, she smiled at him weakly, and looked down. He asked her again, "Kate are you okay?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"What happened?"

"I got scared."

"Why?"

"I thought you were gonna leave with her again."

"When did I leave the first time?"

"Two years ago you asked me to go to the Hamptons with you..."

"And you said no because you were with Demming."

What she said was one of the hardest things she had ever said, except for lying about what she remembered about her shooting.

"I broke up with Demming right before the good-bye party. That's why I was late. What I was going to tell you before Gina showed up? That I had feelings for you and that I would come with you to the Hamptons. But then you left with her and I-I..." she sighed. "I don't know. Then you came back and were re-dating her, and I just didn't know what to do."

"Oh Kate. I would never leave you. Ever. I promise. I love you, more than I have loved anyone, with the exception of Alexis..."

Kate smiled at that.

"I love you too." Her eyes twinkled in the light of the dimly lit loft as they gently kissed. Castle smiled and asked, "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Oh, why not." She smiled again. "Be right back."

"Okay, me too."

Castle went into his bedroom and put on his pjs. Then he went to go make some more coffee and popcorn.

Kate ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She opened her purse, and pulled out the sweats and tank top that she had packed. Beckett also checked to make sure that her change of clothes were in there, just in case... Not that it would happen... Then she pulled her hair back into a braid, and put her dress in her bag. When she finally emerged, Castle was pulling out movies. He had a blanket there and popcorn and more coffee.

"Hey Rick." He looked up and noticed her.

"Hey Kate. Wow you came prepared."

She smiled. "What movie are we watching?"

"Well, I have Forbidden Planet."

"Wait you own that movie?"

"Yes?"

"You are such a lier."

"What?"

"You tricked me last year into taking you with me to see it!"

"Did I?"

Beckett shook her head and smiled. "Okay. We can watch it again."

"Cool." he put in the movie and then they sat on the couch. She snuggled into his side, noticing how perfectly she fit there. Everything was so perfect... She hadn't felt this happy for a long time. He played the movie. And she smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed her back. After a while they broke apart and she said... "Rick, I love you."

"I love you too Kate. I love you too."

Alexis flipped on the lights as she arrived home late from her internship. She saw Detective Beckett's cost and purse. She smiled. She looked around the corner and saw her dad and his muse curled up on his office couch, where they fell asleep halfway through the movie. She took the remote, turned off the TV, kissed her dad's head. Then she went upstairs and fell asleep herself, happy that her dad was finally happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry For the Wait. And sorry for the really short stupid chapter. I still don't own Castle... But HOW ABOUT THAT FINALE! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**I hope there is a season 5... Else I might die. **

**Hope you like it! Read and Review please! ~Kitty**

Beckett's phone buzzed on the couch next to her. It was Lanie.

"Hmm. Beckett."

"Girl how was it."

"It was Perfectish."

"Ish?"

"Well, Gina and Josh showed up."

"I would think that would suck."

"No it's okay now. Then we watched a movie..."

"Ooooh..."

"And I fell asleep."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Did you..."

"God! No. No! Just No. Lanie!"

"So you want me to believe you just fell asleep."

"Yes."

"Oh my. Kate! was that just a snore?"

"Shhh."

"Okay, well. I'm going to go then, have fun with your 'just' snuggling."

"Shut up Lanie. Don't you have a body to cut open or something?"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Beckett put down her phone smiling. She remembered what happened and then closed her eyes waiting for Castle to wake up.

Castle opened his eyes sleepily feeling something warm in his side. At first he figured it was Alexis, but this body was too big to be his daughter. He looked down to see Beckett's distinct chestnut locks framing her face. Then he remembered the movie and how they fell asleep. Beckett looked so relaxed with her eyes closed like this. He reached out and played with one of the locks. She opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey Cas-Rick."

"Good morning beautiful."

Beckett blushes a bit. "I suppose we should get up now."

"Yeah. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles and coffee." Beckett hadn't had waffles in a while and it was a weekend. She didn't have to go in unless a body dropped.

"With whipped cream and strawberries?"

"Course!"

"Kay. Now go shower and do whatever it is you women do in the mornings."

"Yes sir." Beckett kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag as she headed up the stairs to his room. Oh wow. His room was huge! She could totally imagine... Well... She shook her head to rid the dirty thought. Quickly she showered and made it back down stairs.

"Hey Rick."

"Hello beautiful." he held her close and kissed her. It took them four years to get here. She tried to imagine them in eight or nine years, but what she imagined, was a little bit crazy.

There they were. Standing here. Dressed as they were now. Kissing hello while cooking at the loft. Obviously it was several years in the future though... Her mom's couch was in the corner though, and several other of her things. There were photographs in picture frames, of her and Castle, her and Alexis, her and Martha, and her, Castle, and two little children, a boy who looked like Castle and a girl who looked, a lot like her. She imagined a shriek as the children ran down the stairs in laser tag gear. She and Castle broke apart to look at them.

"Nikki! That's not fair! I can't shoot you if you handcuff me with the handcuffs dad gave you for your birthday!"

"No one said this game had to be fair!"

"But I'm younger!"

"And you woke me up at five because you said there was monsters under your bed! There's no such thing as monsters Derek!"

"It was scary and gonna eat my brains!"

"Whatever. There. Are. No. Zombies."

-Pew- Derek finally got his hands around the handcuffs and the gun and shot his sister.

"What! No! No no! You are dead Derek!"

"No... Your dead Nikki." then he looked at his hands... "Mommy can you unarrest me?"

"Sure Derek." She unhandcuffed him and gave him a hug. "Now. Go play nice!"

"Thanks mommy." He hugged her

"You're welcome!" She hugged him back.

Castle whispered behind his ear... "She's behind the poll."

"Thanks dad!" and the kid ran to go take out his sister.

"Hey Kate? You okay?"

"Oh yeah, fine..." Castle looked concerned... "Just thinking..."

"You sure?"

"Positive." she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too "


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it took me so long. It is completely my fault. I started to play a lot of Cause of Death and forgot about my fan fic till my Co-Author PenningStories reminded me. **

**I had it all planned out and written too! But then I didn't like it. The characters were super OOC. And I am not exactly thrilled with this story anymore and started writing more. So This chapter is the second to last, I will post the last one too. **

**Thanks to all of you who didn't give up on me!**

**DISCLAIMER! As much as I would love to be AM i am not. Sadly. **

Isos 7

"Oooh! Dad are you making waffles?"

The two broke apart as the teen entered the kitchen.

"Yes I am."

"Yay! Oh... Detective Beckett..."

"Oh please... Alexis call me Kate."

"Oh. Kate, your still here... Did you two?

"No! No. I fell asleep while watching a movie... It's my day off..."

"Oh. Well I was going to be leaving after breakfast, to go shopping with my friend... But she had to cancel... So I was going to ask dad if he or Grams would come with me... But if you two have plans..."

"Oh! Why don't the three of us go together?" Beckett thought maybe that would make it less awkward for the teen if they got hang out... She wanted to make sure Alexis approved anyways... But then Castles phone dinged.

"Wait, can't... I have a meeting with Gina discussing plans for Frozen Heat... But if you don't mind Kate, you two can go." Castle exclaimed.

"Yeah that could be fun..." Alexis pondered it... "Okay... You don't mind do you Kate?"

Beckett raised her eyebrows, "Okay then it's settled."

"Probably not." Castle winced...

"Okay then." Beckett smiled. "Oh! Rick! Waffles." He quickly dropped his arms from around her waist and at practiced speed rescued the last waffle.

"Your good at this." She commented.

"It takes real skill, practiced skill, and-" Beckett hit him with a towel.

"Shut up kitten."

"Katherine Beckett! You are so very dirty. I would say some thing else but I have a teenage daughter in the room." Beckett kissed him.

"Okay... Dad! Can we eat so we can go soon?"

"Oh yes. Right... See? You are such a distraction Kate Beckett."

Beckett rolled her eyes and went to grab the whipped cream. "Let's eat."

This joking manor continued all throughout breakfast. Finally in an hour, it was time to part ways. Castle headed out to his meeting and Beckett and Alexis to a mall.

They went from store to store. Shopping, making small talk about boys, flirting with the people running the cash register, and the ran around till there feet hurt. Finally they stopped at around lunch time. Alexis grabbed some sandwiches from subways and they sat down in a corner booth.

"So... Kate..."

"So... Alexis..."

"Gosh this sounds so awkward... But... Do you love my dad?"

"Yes Alexis. I do."

"Even if he has a 18 year old daughter."

"Especially with an 18 year old daughter. But can I ask why you are asking?"

"My dad... He has had his heart broken too many times. He thought it would really work with Meredith... She cheated on him."

"I had no idea."

"Most people don't. He tried to give me a mom with Gina, but that didn't work out either. Gina doesn't really like children."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. My dad may have done some stupid things, but he is really sweet and nice. But when he trusts he gets his heart broken a lot. All that I am asking is that, if you love him, truly and deeply love him, don't break his heart again."

"Listen to me Alexis. I am a hard person to know and love. My mother was murdered when I was only a year older that you. My dad nearly drank him self to death. After all I was through, I built a wall around me. That wall would not come down until I solved my moms case. But then your father stepped in. He showed me the more fun side to life. When I look at the pictures of us then till now, we are both different people. Your father was the only one with a bulldozer strong enough to bust a way through my wall. Now it may not be down yet, but I can see the light and it is about half way through. Your father has been the only man ever to get rid of this wall this much. And when either of us walk away, the wall goes backup. Your father is my savior, he saves me in so many ways that he has no idea of. Now I can not promise that we will never break up. I hope not. But I think your father will be my one and done."

"That's good enough for me."

"Anything else...?"

"Not that I can think of except... Do not start doing things in public, or in the living room or anywhere I could see... That's what Dad's sound proof bedroom is for..."

"Understood... But frankly I don't see us doing anything like that anytime soon."

Alexis gave her a knowing smile. Alexis didn't think that was true and Beckett knew it wasn't.

"Okay! Not in public! Fine!"

Alexis grinned. "We should continue shopping now..."

"Oh yeah! Right!" Beckett smiles as she and Alexis picked up their bags and continued on there way.

"I don't know Alexis... I mean I love my job but your dad has like an unlimited credit card! I may not have to work anymore... Uh... Alexis?"

Alexis grew silent... She notices something. She beckoned to a closet and opened it. "Darn it." She shook her head. "Dad is surprise attacking us. Hold on." She pulled out a set of laser gun equipment. Then she did some digging and found another set. She whispered "Take off your shoes. Dad is blue. I am green. You are orange. Dad is around here some where. I know it. Especially if his shoes are here and his set is missing... You ready?"

"You are talking to a police detective... This is work for me!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and motioned to go.

They snuck around, guns at the ready. Alexis pointed to a pole. Beckett could see his black socks pointing out from behind the pole. She nodded and the snuck around. He clearly wasn't looking for her, and he screeched when she shot him. She laughed evilly and went to go find a hiding spot.

"Alexis! What have you done? You turned Beckett against me!"

"You shall never win now!"

"That's what you think."

Beckett shot both of them. "No. I shall win!"

"Detective! This means war!" Castle shouted.

The three of them engaged in battle. Beckett winning of course.

Alexis looked at her watch. "Oh! Dad I have to go! I have a study session with a friend. And I am spending the night at her house. Be back tomorrow! Night Dad! Night Kate!" Alexis grabbed an overnight bag by the door and her purse.

Castle had gone back to hiding. Beckett crawled out of her hiding space and made her way towards the now open bedroom door. But as soon as she entered. She heard it shut behind her. She turned around slowly, only to be tackled onto the bed.

"Caaastle..." she laughed as she was pinned there.

"Do I win?" He smiled goofily at her.

"Maybe..." She smiled back, and twisted her wrist causing him to fall and she could shoot him. Then she pinned him. "Not."

"That's what you think." He caused her to fall, on top of him. Then wrapped his arms around her and removed her laser tag gear. She lifted his over his head and then kissed him. He kissed her back. They broke apart and lay side by side on the bed. He faced her and said, "Hey you."

"Hey you too. What's up?"

"Not much, just laying next to the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Well, I don't know about most beautiful..." She opened another button on her shirt to reveal her scar.

"But that is what makes you more beautiful. You have been through so much. And that shapes you. It adds to who you are. You may not think you are perfect because of these little external flaws, but you really are."

Beckett smiled weakly, "But there are internal flaws too Rick. I am still going to therapy. Both kinds. And there is the wall from when my mom was murdered. I am far from perfect."

"I am not either. I never had a father. Meredith cheated on me. I had a daughter when I was twenty. My marriage with Gina didn't work well either. I watched you die. But it's those little things and perks like these that make us great. We can be un-perfect together." He took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled.

"Thank you Rick."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Always."

They kissed again.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not AM. Sadly. I only own my mistakes. **

Isos 8

*A YEAR AND A HALF LATER*

A year and a half had passed. Everything was good in the Castle household.

Yes... The Castle household.

Kate Beckett-Castle snuck up on her husband who was cooking for their guests.

"Hello Mr Castle."

"Hello newly wed Mrs Castle... Are you liking our Hampton house?..."

"With you here? Yes... The bathtub is nice..."

"I gathered that..." He smiled and she laughed both thinking of some memories that they would never had been married three weeks ago, and now were hosting a semi-belated memorial day party for their friends in the Hamptons. She turned around to get out some wine glasses and some wine... She poured him some and got herself some water.

The newly weds looked at each other. Rick noticed how healthy she looked now. How happy she was. How beautiful she looked in that sundress and how much shorter she was without her heels.

And he knew why she was glowing like this. Her mothers killer was caught a mere four months ago... With a bullet in his leg from her gun. She snapped the cuffs on him and was finally able to say what she had been waiting to say forever, "You are arrested for the Murder of Johanna Beckett." He had wrapped her in a hug and took her home... And she cried on his shoulder for at least an hour until she whispered... "I did it Castle... I caught him..." Then she called her dad.

That night he took her out to her favorite restaurant and everything was perfect. He hadn't told her where he was the day before because he had been talking to her dad. But that night in the restaurant, he got down on one knee and asked her if she would marry him to which she nodded whispered yes and for the second time that day, she cried.

Their wedding was perfect. It was small and intimate between their families and friends, and Gates... And when she walked down the isle in that modest but perfect white strapless dress that went down to the ground with a train, and had her vail covering her face, he knew that she was his one. And when he said always to her? He meant it.

So now at their first memorial day party she heard the doorbell ring. She raced there to find Alexis who gave her a big hug...

"Kate!"

"Alexis! How was college?"

"Great? My dad here?"

"Kitchen."

The next to arrive were Lanie and Javier. She gave them each a huge hug... Complemented Javi on the ring he picked out for Lanie... And assured them that all of Rick's fireworks were legal, as there was a house full of cops. (Lie.)

Kevin and Jenny and their one year old twins Caitlin and Emma, came in next, wanting to play on the beach, despite their parents telling them to wait.

Martha came strolling in with her dramatic flare, followed shortly by Jim, and dinner was served.

Lanie talked about her romantic engagement to Javi. The ladies talked dresses while the men rolled their eyes.

Ryan and Jenny talked about the twins. Caitlin called Kate "Aunt Kate." Everyone thought this was hilarious.

Jim and Martha set off embarrassing them with stories of their childhoods. Everyone laughed, including Rick and Kate, who were blushing different shades of red.

Jim looked at his daughter lovingly. "I guess that dream of having grand kids may happen after all."

Kate looked at her husband who nodded and then her dad. "Grandkids huh dad.. How about in nine months?"

Her dad looked confused. "Wha-?"

Lanie and Alexis squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Kate you're pregnant!"

"I'm getting a sibling!"

Everyone laughed and offered congratulations. Then dessert was offered and everyone left to go back to the city. They cleaned up and debated what to do.

"Movie?" Kate offered.

"You pick the movie I'll make the popcorn?"

"Sure." Kate smiles and went into their bedroom. Happy.

Half way through Harry Potter five, Kate unlace their fingers from each other and started playing with her rings.

"Is something wrong Kate?"

"No... Still getting used to it though..."

"Me too..."

They looked at their simple gold wedding bands with always engraved lightly on it... Kate fingered her engagement ring...

"Still not used to this marriage thing..."

"To tell you the truth... Me neither." He buried his nose in her hair. "You smell like cherries."

Kate smiled. "So I've heard." She nuzzled his neck with her forehead. "I love you, Richard Castle. You are my one and done."

"Well Mrs Castle... I love you, Katherine Castle. You are the one I have been waiting for."

She kissed him and he kissed her back... She settled back against him, smiling. And they lay like that, wrapped up in each other, in total bliss, falling asleep smiling in each others arms.

Years passed and the Castle's had two perfect children named Megan Johanna Castle and Lucas Montgomery Castle. Kate continued being a detective, but she looked for dangers and didn't take a case that meant risking herself or her family. Rick kept on writing novels, concluding Nikki Heat and creating a new series about a BA mom-detective who solves crimes and cares for her family.

The detective and her writer, are for Always.

A/N: This is the end. I do appreciate reviews, if you want to give them... :3 I am working on some other fanfics for COD and Castle. So this is not the end. I just wanted to say some things.

The names took FOREVER to choose. I named them in the end after my cuz and brothers BFF.

Thank you to my co-author and buddy Detective Satan (Don't ask) aka PenningStories. She helped me keep the charries in character. And she is just plain awesome.

My other friend Ninja was helpful too, even though I have yet to make her enjoy the awesome ness of Castle. She thinks I am weird. Lol.

Again I love reviews and feel free to author alert me if you want! THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
